Growing Garden
by Be-gonia34
Summary: Following the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Zelda and Link are recovering from the mental damage left behind. Zelda is eager to make plans and move forward, but something blocks her. She wakes every night to a the same nightmare, and is determined to discover its meaning. However, is this the only thing that holds her back?
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Air, Fresh Plan

Dark. Pressing. Pain. Water presses so hard that it would cause unbearable pain. Gasping and reaching, the silent princess looks for an escape, but there is no clear path. Only the surface of the water, where an unknown woman's face glances down. She looks into the strangers judging eyes. Her yellow eyes blazing with familiarity. Yellow eyes, with spots of blue.

Lost in observation, the silent princess sinks. A thick layer of ice forms above the water's surface. She panics, flailing her arms formlessly, and gasps.

Zelda's eyes shot open. She found herself in a cold sweat, and hyperventilating. The same nightmare again. What could it mean? She turns to Link, who is still fast asleep. Obviously, because it's still dark. She decided that trying to go back to sleep was a hopeless act, so she picked up the Sheikah Slate.

Zelda and her knight had been staying at the comfy abode in Hateno Village. They needed a plan of action. Originally, they were journeying to Zora's Domain to attend to Vah Ruta, However, Link had fallen ill, so they returned to Hateno for treatment. Zelda had discovered the ability to take notes on the Sheikah Slate, and used it for planning.

She knew eventually they needed to get to Zora's Domain, but something felt off about heading there in the next few days. She knew Link was in near perfect condition, but something held her back. Perhaps anxiety, perhaps the nightmares, but whatever it was, she found loathsome. All she wanted was to get out of Hateno Village.

Zelda noticed the sun peeking through the clouds. Even though she wouldn't sleep, she thought she'd close her eyes.

Link was healthy and awake, Zelda was bored, so they were leaving today. The once comfy home had become a prison of boredom for the princess. Link seemed to agree. Zelda prepared supplies for their journey, and before they knew it, off they were.

That pesky anxiety still followed the princess. She just wanted to ease her mind a bit. Perhaps ask Link for some closure.

"So," she said, "How is everybody at the domain?"

Link shrugged and muttered, "They seemed bitter at first, but they're nicer since I stopped Vah Ruta." Zelda always loved Links soft voice. She's glad he's been talking more often.

Zelda sighed, "I really wish the Sheikah Slate could warp two people. This journey is so cumbersome." Link suddenly chuckled.

"You and your big words." He said.

Zelda giggled. She looked at all the wildlife surrounding her. She took a deep breath. Fresh air. Something she lacked while imprisoned with Ganon.

"This wild life is so beautiful. I can't imagine anybody would want to sacrifice if," Zelda paused, "Link...you don't suppose the king will be upset with me, do you?" Zelda felt her relaxation crumble.

Link raised an eyebrow at her, "He wasn't mad at me. In fact, he was actually really happy to see me." Link stopped, and rested his hand on Zelda's shoulder, "You're worrying too much. The only zora i'm sure will hold a grudge would be Muzu, but he's just a grouchy old gremlin."

Zelda giggled. Link's small speech seemed to alleviate some of her anxieties. She truly hoped for the best, but something in her mind convinced her that tensions would rise the moment she walked foot on the domain.

Zelda felt a sudden burning through her throat. She's thirsty of course! It seems that all this time with Ganon had made her forget that she had basic hylian needs!

"Pardon me link, but do you have water on you?" She asked. Link quickly pulled put water from his bag, and handed it to her. Suddenly, Link was knocked down from behind! Before they knew it, an elusive bokoblin thief had snatched links bag!

The bokoblin made mocking grunts, and run up a near hill. It lifted Links bag, and jumped up and down happily. It then bagan throwing everything out, and eating any food in sight. Link got up, and brushed himself. He yanked out the master sword to obliterate the petty thief. The lucky situation only got worse when a lizalfos snatched the Sheikah Slate from Zelda's hands!

"Gimme that you stupid lizard!" Zelda yelled as she watched the curious creature poke at the slate. It bagan stamping random locations, and placing beacons everywhere! Zelda fought vigorously to get the slate out of its hands.

"I said give me- ACK! DISGUSTING!" The lizalfos stroked its tongue across Zelda's hand. It also noticed Link charging its bokoblin comrade, and threw the slate at his left ankle, tripping him.

"FUCK!" Links language echoed throughout the land, and he fell on his face.The master sword slipped out of Links hands. The dumb lizard then kicked it down a small cliff, and scurried off towards the bokoblin. They both mocked Link and Zelda, then ran off.

"DAMMIT!" Link cursed as he watched the master sword slide down the cliff, "NOW I GOTTA GO DOWN AND GET THAT SHIT! AND ALSO MY BAG! I HAD ALL MY FOOD IN IT! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" Links prayer was answered! It started raining! As Link was kicking the ground and cursing, Zelda picked up the Slate that became a weapon at the hands of the lizalfos. Hylia blessed them both, the screen was cracked.

Zelda turned slowly to Link, who had only just calmed down. She showed the cracks to Link with a horrified look on her face. Link let out a pained and exhausted sigh. Zelda thought for a moment.

"Did you by any chance bring extra weapons?" She asked.

"No! I didn't think we'd get mugged by monsters!" Link sat down and took deep breaths, "We need to make a plan! We need to get the bag first. I'm not lettin' them loot me! I still have my shield, and an average bow with some arrows. What have you got?" Zelda looked on her person.

"Well, once I drink my water, I'll have an empty bottle, and a Sheikah Slate with a cracked screen." She said, "but I'm not sure we should use the slate if its damaged." Link was in deep thought.

"Looks like we need to get creative"


	2. Chapter 2: Trial and Error

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Zelda asked as Link was staring intently at the ground. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Okay! So instead of brute forcing my bag back with only a shield and a damaged bow, I'm thinking we could set up a bait. I think I have a few shots left in this junky bow, so I can get a killing hit when they're distracted!" Link was already scanning the area around him.

"Can you elaborate?" Zelda asked. Link picked up various food crumbs left behind by the bokoblin.

"I'll set up a pile of this food right? So I'll wait till it checks out the crumbs, to see what tasty snack awaits, and then BANG! arrow through its head! A sneaky and flawless plan! Now go lure it over for me!" Link began to ready his arrow as Zelda starting making loud noises to attract the bokoblin.

"HEY LOOK AT ME! AND UNARMED AND KNIGHTLESS PRINCESS!" Zelda screamed. the bokoblin was already zipping over.

Meanwhile, Link was incredibly focused. Zelda scurried past the bait, and behind bushes. The bokoblin halted, and looked around till it saw the heap of food scraps it left behind. It quickly loomed over to sniff.

"Heh. Idiot" Link whispered to himself. But unfortunately, something pushed Link out of the Bush. The lizalfos! The bokoblin made a startled noise, and threw its club at a nearby tree branch. The Lizalfos quickly snatched the bow as a tree branch zipped straight for links head. FWOOP!

Zelda rushed from behind bushes, and watched the two thieves escape once more.

"Umm, Link?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Link grunted and moaned.

"I...uurhg...Think we need a plan B."

Link ego was glowing brighter than the sun. Zelda watched him bounce excitedly. Perhaps

this plan would actually work?

"So what's plan B?" Zelda asked. Link giggled. He pointed at the mud pit nearby.

"You see that big pit right? Well, while you were resting, I set up a string system with some vines so that once their DUMB feet touch the vines, they'll be thrown in the air! See! I even set up two! One for the bokoblin and the STUPID LIZALFOS! THEN WE CUT THEM DOWN AND THEY SUFFOCATE IN MUD!"

Zelda sighed, "Why didn't you just bring extra weapons?! And when are we gonna get the master sword?!" Her temper was brewing at this point.

" I didn't think about it! And I thought the monsters would have calmed down since Daddy Ganon was gone!" Link said, unaware of the dumb name he gave Ganon.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Well, if this falls apart, it's on you." Link crossed his arms and huffed.

"JUST WATCH!" He screamed. Zelda made her way behind a rock to observe. Meanwhile, Link seemed to be carrying a glass shard. He hid behind the same bush as before. Link stuck out the glass shard in the direction of the sun. It made a bright light! Soon enough, both bokoblin and Lizalfos went after the light like cats.

Link pointed the light right over where the vine traps were. He giggled with excitement. The bokoblin jumped right on it and!

Nothing.

"WHAT!?" Links angered shout sent both monsters running. Furious, he started stomping on the faulty trap and cursing. Then suddenly, FWOSH. The trap scooped him right up! This sent Zelda into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"HEY! GET ME DOWN!" Link shouted. Then out of nowhere, the lizalfos threw a heavy rock right in Link's face. The vine bagan to tear and SMACK. Link fell right into the mud.

Zelda was laughing very hard at this point. "At least he got you down!" she said between gasps of laughter.

Zelda's happiness was over when she saw the monsters right behind her. "Uhh...Hey you guys! Haha...looks like you win this roouUU-!" Zelda was pushed into the mud as well. The annoying burglars celebrated their victory once more, and scurried off.

Link crawled out of the mud pit, both angry and humiliated. "I realize the flaws in my strategy! just give me a moment and follow me!"

Link and Zelda had crawled up a nearby small cliff. They were muddy and frustrated. Link was also clearly low on ideas. Zelda was filled with dread once she saw Link pushing up a gigantic boulder.

"What is it this time?" she asked with fear in her voice. Link rolled the rock to the very edge.

"You see my princess, we've been relying too much on the lopsided laws of nature, With this plan we just need a rock! Once they walk right under us, because they're so dumb, WE SMASH THIS ROCK ON THEIR STUPID HEADS!" Link fumed, " AND THEY CAN'T THROW THINGS AT ME FROM HERE!"

"But what if they don't go under us?" Zelda asked, worried of the outcome of plan C.

"Zelda please just believe in me for once!" Link pleaded. His face was struck with horror once he saw the lizalfos right behind them. Zelda then jumped with fear, and accidentally knocked both her and Link down the cliff. As they fell the lizalfos curiously pushed the rock off the cliff.

They landed on the hard ground with a thud. Link groaned, " I think-" SMASH. The rock smashes right on Link, and rolls away. Zelda let out a loud frustrated sigh, and brushed herself off.

"Any more bright ideas?" she scoffed.

"You know what princess? I'm just gonna charge into their camp, snatch the bag and go!" Link said. They slowly marched their way back up the hill.

Once they reached the top, Link began to put mud and dirt all over his face. Zelda cocked her head, "What's the mud for?" She asked.

"Camouflage" he said. Link sprinted up towards the direction of a nearby monster camp, assumed to be the thieves home. Worried, Zelda followed close behind. She soon caught glimpse of Links bag, along with various food and clothing scattered about.

And of course, out came dynamic duo. The bokoblin shouted and alert, which attracted, well, more bokoblins. Zelda could tell Link was panicking, but for some reason, he kept going. He ran straight for the bag, and quickly shoved spilled items back in. Bokoblins surrounded him, but he managed to squeeze between two of them.

"RUN!" Link shouted. Zelda didn't hesitate to rush away from camp. They both sprinted until they couldn't go anymore. They stopped to catch their breath. Link began to laugh.

"Yes! Finally! Ha ha….haaaa." Link was enjoying the breathing break. But unfortunately, the same lizalfos from before tackled Link, and began to try to rip the bag from him. Items began spilling out, which included one of Zelda's outfits, the paraglider, and more than a dozen apples.

For a brief moment, the lizalfos stole back the bag, but Link refused to play more games. He strangled the lizard. "GIMME. MY. BAG!" He demanded. Link was practically climbing on the lizalfos at this point. The lizard dropped the bag, and began trying to throw link off its face. Zelda noticed they were both rolling to a cliff.

"LINK! WATCH OUT! THE CLIFF!" Zelda warned. However, it was too late. The lizalfos was barely gripping the edge of the cliff with its claws. It let out struggled screams, and down they fell. Down the same cliff the master sword escaped from. Zelda peered over the edge, fearing the worst. She heard a loud thud.

"LINK!" she panicked. Zelda quickly grabbed the paraglider that spilled out, and rode the wind down the cliff. Once she landed, she saw link landed in between a small crevice, and noticed the master sword next to a large rock. Link suddenly grunted.

"HhUuh...Huughhh….we..*huff*...we did it." Link moaned. Zelda was filled with relief to see that Link was still breathing. As Link crawled out of the crevice, she noticed a lizalfos tail deeper wedged in between the rocks. Link must have used the lizard as a landing pad. Link then picked up the master sword, stored it away, and leaned against the cool rocks to rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Relaxation and Realization

Zelda Laid her back against the cool ground. It felt amazing. Her previous endeavour was a unique one. Link didn't typically talk that much. She took note that he did only seem to talk when he was extremely overconfident or angry. Which, during the majority of that fued, he was both. Link had fallen asleep after tending to wounds. Zelda only just noticed how late it was, and began to prepare a fire.

Zelda gazed at the view of vah Ruta. The realization of just how close they were to Zora's Domain began to set in. Right, the entire reason they left in the first place. She found herself consumed with dread. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. No! That's stupid thinking, she thought. Long ago, Urbosa had said that this type of negative thinking was counterproductive, and only made your dread worse. However, the princess couldn't help but be scared. She imagined herself walk into the domain, her head down, doing all she can to avoid eye contact. She could hear the angry mutters, "It's her. The princess who failed her people, and killed our Lady Mipha." Her thoughts swirled around her mind. She imagined the horrible looks she would receive for her incompetence as a princess. She had been useless in leading and protecting the Champions. She had the sealing power, yet Link did all the dirty work. For the past 100 years, all she came to be, was nothing, nothing but failure.

A sharp burn cut off the princess's thoughts. Her mind drifting had caused her to lean her hand in the fire. She grumpily muttered, and searched Link's bag for a means of healing.

"What's on your mind?"

Zelda flinched from Link's sudden question. She had concluded he was fast asleep, however, he was merely playing dead. She neglected to answer his question honestly. "I'm fine, just….. thinking about.. the future." Zelda mumbled. Her answer was both right and wrong.

"Anything else? I didn't just see you purposefully burn yourself, did I?" Links voice rose slightly.

"No worries. I just got deep in thought, and accidentally touched the fire." Zelda snapped . She tried to sound confident, but she was begging the conversation to end.

"You need to relax. Not everyone is out to kill you. If this had anything to do with going to the domain, then I promise you that the worst you'll get is dirty looks from Muzu." Link Placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Please, everyone is really nice, especially the younger zoras."

Zelda was losing her composure. Link's comfort should make her feel better, yet she grew more anxious.

"Look," Link said, "When I first came there, yes, it was awful. Elders hated me...I hated myself. I hardly knew why, but I did. But all it took was a few nice people who made the experience livable. And after I reclaimed Vah Ruta, the elders started to lighten up a bit, even Muzu! He even apologized! Muzu! Apologizing! Please realize that I already threw out some of those previous tensions. I'm sure people who remember you will be very happy to see you." He consoled.

Zelda practically forgot how to talk. She believed Link, but at the same time she didn't. She was tired, upset, and embarrassed with herself. She wanted to just sleep off the grief. She moved Link's hand off her shoulder, and said in a monotonous tone, "Your right, lets just go to sleep." she turned to Link and gave him a fake smile, "Okay?" Link looked only half-convinced, but nodded. He turned over slowly as zelda tended to her burn. To think only hours ago, her and Link were having fun with their adrenaline, and some feisty monsters. Now, she wished the monsters had struck her dead.

Once again she found herself under water as she dreamed. But this was different. She could breath, and hear slightly. The eyes that normally stared her down were strangely absent. She could hear a muffled voice of a woman. Concentrating hard on what she was saying, Zelda made out a few words.

"Why...acting...Helpless! ….For you! ...Some backbone! We don't...Time. The children...important than…. overdue… childhood...! Shape up….change your ….. gone."

A nearly painful silence followed. Meanwhile, Zelda was confused. What was this? Why is she dreaming it? Is it an old memory she doesn't recall? Is it perhaps, an omen?

Suddenly, loud thumps rumbled across Zelda's ears. Footsteps maybe? Then the world went black and cold. Zelda slowly woke up.

"Zelda, We need to get going." Said a voice. Zelda slowly crawled up in confusion. She then recognized Link, who was already set up for travel. Embarrassment swallowed the princess.

"oh-OOOH-of course!" she stammered, "Yes-uh- j-just give me a few moments!" She had been so caught up in a dream that she was running them late! She snatched her travel wear and scurried out of sight to get changed. After what was about eight minutes, she ran from behind trees, pulling up her left boot, and hopping on one foot. Link had a stupid grin on his face.

"It's usually me who runs us late. I guess we switched today." link teased.

Zelda shot a glare at him, and quickly gathered her things. But then a realization hit her, the sheikah slate was cracked! She panicked, and looked at Link, who had it at his side. He looked down at the fragile piece of tech.

"Yeah I know, It still works though. We just need to be extra careful when using it. The screen still works!" Link chimed with a comforting expression. Zelda relaxed a small bit.

"Then we're off I suppose." Zelda muttered, unsure of the future. The domain was in view, and was certainly of walking distance. The princess took a deep breath, and moved forward.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome!

Zelda's heart was pounding a million beats per minute as they walked over the long bridge to the domain's entrance. Two Zora were guarding the entrance. Link looked way more comfortable than Her, quite frankly she was jealous. How had Link attained such a friendship with the Zoras? Zelda felt her heart explode as a dark Zora Guard had made eye contact with her.

"How's it goin' Rivan?" Link greeted with a quick wave. The dark Zora, Rivan, seemed to perk up at Link's greeting.

Rivan let out a short sigh, "Boring as usual, by the way, whose-"

"Zelda! … I'm Zelda," she stammered. Embarrassment consumed the princess, realizing how rude of her to interrupt. To her surprise, Rivan, and the Zora woman guarding the other side, Both seemed to light up when she said her name.

"Zelda!? Like, THE Zelda?!" The woman exclaimed, "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Dunma!" she lowered her head in respect for the princess.

Rivan seemed extremely excited. "Let me guess, this means you destroyed Calamity Ganon!?" he shouted. Link replied with a nod. The two guards excitedly gushed over Link and Zelda's success. Finally, Dunma calmed herself.

"Perhaps we should return to guard duty. I recommend you two go visit the King, i'm sure he'd be glad to see you both." Dunma said as she began pushing Rivan away from the two hylians. The both waved a farewell, so Link and Zelda continued forward.

Zelda began hearing chattering of nearby Zoras. She felt herself melt. What were they talking about? Zelda's fear began to take over, and she found herself walking closer to Link.

"LLLLIIIIINNNKKKKK!" Zelda practically jumped six feet in the air as a loud voice called out Link's name. A tall, red Zora scooped Link into his arms in a grand hug. He looked familiar.

"IS IT TRUE? DID YOU DESTROY CALAMITY GANON? YOU'RE AMAZING MY FRIEND! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! OH I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE A HERO SUCH AS YOURSELF AS MY FRIEND!" The Zora screamed. Link was giggling and asking to be put down. Eventually, the Zora caved in, and gently put Link back on his feet.

Link turned to the princess, "This is Princess Zelda, I'm sure you met her when you were little. Zelda, this is Sidon, you remember him, don't you?" he said. Memories slapped Zelda in the face as she remembered Mipha's tiny, adorable younger brother. However, he wasn't so tiny anymore.

"Really? My Sidon how you've grown since I last saw you!" Zelda quickly checked the back of his head to see that his tail no longer dragged on the floor, "And you grew into your tail as well! I'm pleased to reunite with you!"

Sidon's face was a peculiar shade of blue, "Hah! Sorry, I just made a fool of myself in front of you princess," Sidon looked away, embarrassed, "But yes! I'm pleased to be in your presence! I'm sure the feats you have accomplished are nothing short of extraordinary!" Sidon exclaimed. Zelda felt her face get red. She was shocked Sidon would think so highly of her, even though she failed his sister one hundred years ago.

Link looked towards the throne room. "Could we visit your father?" He asked. Sidon's expression sunk.

"No. There's a Zora Council meeting going on. Everyone will be mad if we interrupt." He sighed. Link had an annoyed expression as he looked back down from the throne room. Zelda cocked her head at the Prince.

"Zora Council?" Zelda asked. "I don't remember a Zora council…" She lost herself in thought.

"It's only been around for 70 or so years," Sidon noted. There was a small silence, "I-I am sure there is something else we can do to pass the time! I think the meeting will last maybe 30 more minutes give or take." Sidon abruptly beamed.

"We could sit by the shrine and catch up?" Link suggested. Sidon nodded, and trotted over to the lower area in the domain, where a activated shrine sat. Zelda admired Links ability to claim so many shrines. He often used them to warp quickly. They'd both use shrines to warp if only the sheikah slate could warp two people. However, this didn't bother Zelda at all, for she enjoyed viewing hyrule's scenery.

"So princess," Sidon said, interrupting Zelda's thoughts, "does anything seem extremely different to you from 100 years ago. You know, since you have your memories."

Zelda thought for a moment. "Well, almost everything has changed. The wildlife. The people. The villages. Especially Hyrule Castle. I suppose that's obvious. But, most has changed in a good way. I don't remember everybody being this open minded. Everyone was a bit more stuck up back then." she pondered.

Sidon seemed to be staring at his fingers, "My father doesn't think Zoras have changed that much." Link looked up, confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Link asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He usually tells me things without explaining. Maybe he means our attitude?" Sidon was avoiding any sort of eye contact, and was busying himself with his fingernails.

"Well," Zelda began, making an attempt to add to the conversation, "I think you all are a lot nicer."

"Why did you two come here?" Sidon asked, quickly straightening his back.

"Oh. Well… we noticed Vah Ruta had seemed broken. So we were going to check how things were. Link also wanted to pay you all a visit."

"Oh! How kind of you my princess!" Sidon chimed, "I apologize that you have to wait for a more enjoyable visit. Believe me… I hate it when they have meetings." Sidon gave and annoyed glance into nowhere.

It was about 45 or so minutes they spent by the shrine. Sidon did most of the talking, well, more like complaining. He reminded Zelda a lot of herself 100 years ago. She felt they would get along just fine. Eventually, Link noticed Muzu, and various council members had left the throne room. Sidon's face lit up.

"It's about time! That stupid meeting lasted so long! What were they even talking about?" he grumbled. He quickly stood up, and motioned Zelda and Link to follow. Zelda's heart rate went from 10 to 1000. She wasn't to egotistical to admit to herself that she was terrified. It didn't matter how much of a gentle giant she remembered the King as, she felt that the moment he would look at her, He'd squish her with his pinky.

Sidon was babbling incessantly to Link about some dream he had. Link's expression was somewhere in between wanting to sleep, and paying attention. Zelda yearned to be as relaxed as her knight. The steps to the throne room felt 100 miles long. She kept her gaze at her feet. Each step felt like a year lost from her life. Every noise around her felt like knife grating on her eardrums. She could tell they were inching towards the top of the stairs. She held her breath, and prepared herself for confrontation.

"Father! Guess who i've brought!" Sidon blurted, having no second thoughts about how loud he was. Her thoughts interrupted, Zelda begrudgingly lifted her head, and waved at the King with a fake smile.

He looked much older then she remembered. Which is expected, since it had been 100 years. His face seemed stained with an emotion the princess couldn't quite identify. He identified Zelda after getting a good look at her.

"Oh my! Is that really you? What a wonderful surprise it is to see you!" He chimed.

"I knew they would put that calamity ganon in his place!" Sidon interrupted.

"Absolutely. Please tell me, princess, how have you been?" The king asked.

Zelda thought for a moment, "I've been, average I guess. This whole Ganon thing has been a lot." She uttered. For some reason, she was being slightly more honest. Despite Zelda's vagueness, the King saw right through her.

"I understand that. It must be difficult holding up the weight of Hyrule's fate for so long," He mused, "However, I'm sure we can recover from this disaster-"

Suddenly, a nasally toned voice broke in the conversation, "Excuse me but," A zora woman stood at the top of the steps. She had scales that gradiented from a medium blue to a dark blue. Her fins were a well balanced green and blue. She had a shorter, rounder build, and her tail seemed oversized. She lowered her head apologetically, and continued, "My apologies for interrupting my liege, but it seems the lynel from ploymus mountain has ventured uncomfortably close to the domain." Her voice was monotonous, and her regal vocabulary seemed forced. She slurred in between some of her words.

Dorephan's expression turned serious, "What is it doing?" he asked, straightening himself.

The lady cleared her throat, "Well, Bazz said there is something...Off about it. It has some kind of wound."

"We can investigate!" Zelda offered out of nowhere. She looked to Links direction, and he nodded in agreement.

Dorephan's face lit up a small bit, "How kind of you," He thanked. He pointed to the blue zora at the front of the room, "Malaya can lead you to-"

"Can I come too?" Sidon asked suddenly, with a hopeful look on his face.

The king released an exasperated sigh, "Sidon, the last time I let you help with this kind of thing you were swallowed by an octorok." Sidon looked away and grimaced, crossing his arms.

The blue zora, who was apparently Malaya, rolled her eyes. "We'll be off then?" she questioned. Zelda and Link looked at each other, then zelda nodded. They made their way out of the domain.

"Excuse me Malaya," Zelda said. She waited for a response. Nothing. She felt awkward. "Umm… Malaya…" A moment passed. Nothing. They again passed Rivan and Dunma. They took notice of Zelda's distress with Malaya.

"Oh, She's deaf." Rivan stated. Zelda and Link stopped, Malaya kept walking. She noticed they stopped following, and snapped her body to look behind.

"Oh...um...sorry we- we didn't notice." Zelda felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry to much, she can sort of read your lips if you talk clearly." Rivan added. Malaya then cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Sorry, lets keep going." Zelda said slowly. Malaya took a moment, then went off. The walk to the lynel was awkward and quiet. Zelda wished Link would talk like he did yesterday, but he never wants to start a conversation, and never talks because he can.

Suddenly, loud roar made Zelda jump, and made Link snap his head in its direction.

Malaya stopped, "It's beyond these bushes. Go ahead. I'd join you, but I can't fight." she informed, pointing forward. Link ran ahead, and zelda quickly followed. They came to a clearing, and there the lynel was.

Various zora guards were pushing it away from themselves. Zelda knew immediately what was strange about the monster. Its face was covered with what seemed to be a tumor of malice. Not only that, the creature seemed terribly confused. Then, one of the guards spears grazed the mass of malice.

The guard yipped and dropped the spear as the tip appeared to be swallowed by the malice. Zelda and Link watched in awe as the malice ate away at the spear until it was nothing. The Zoras began to back away.

The spearless guard looked to another with panic, "What do we do Captain Bazz?" They asked a black zora. Bazz looked super stressed.

"Can we be of assistance!?" Zelda asked loudly. The zoras all seemed to cheer up suddenly.

"Master Link! And… are you… Zelda? Nevermind, yes! We need to slay this beast!" Bazz backed away from the lynels sudden flailing arms. It howled in pain, and put its hands over the malice tumor. The mass was bleeding heavily. The beast fell over and continued to shout in pain. The zora guards backed away at Bazz's command. However, Link and Zelda rushed towards the beast. Link drew his sword.

"Wait! Don't kill it yet." Zelda cautiously inched to the miserable beast. It noticed her gaze, and gave a half hearted territorial grunt. Zelda's thoughts ran wild, is this an omen of looming threat? What if this spread? What if it killed someone? Or her? Or...Link? The beast shouted. Zelda cringed as she noticed the tumor increase in size. Link inched up next to Zelda and pointed the master sword to the edge of the mass, allowing the tip of his sword to make contact with the mass.

Malice attempted to eat at the master sword, but it shriveled on contact, and fell to the ground. Link suddenly made a swift cut on the beast's tumor, cutting half of it off. The lynel screeched. The severed half of the tumor sat on the ground, and soaked into the surrounding grass. Link made another swift cut, and removed the mass, though taking some of the lynel's cheek. The beast flinched once more, then staggered to its feet. It felt for the mass, but noticed it was missing. It grunted weirdly, then quickly ran off. Zelda looked at Link in awe.

"Did you just help a Lynel?" Bazz asked, dumbfounded. Link looked ahead, still tense.

"I-I was going to finish it off. I didn't expect it to run like that…" Link's voice trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Zelda insisted, "What's important is that it's not so close to the domain anymore. We should all head back." The guards all made their way back towards their home. Link followed briskly. Zelda stopped and stared anxiously where the severed malice sat. It ate away at the surrounding grass. The once healthy specimens began to rot and burn. The soil was turning into a dead purple toned black.

"Zelda?" Link called. Zelda snapped out of her observation, she gave Link a look of worry.

"Should...should we bring some to show them what we found?" Zelda asked. Link bent over where some of the malice lay, and picked it up with the wider side of his sword. He balanced the malice sample on the side of the sword carefully.

"We'll show them this." He said.

Zelda watched Link anxiously as he carefully balanced the sample of malice. it was exceedingly difficult, as they were once again being escorted up the stairs to the zora throne room, this time by Malaya. They walked up very slowly to avoid possible disasters related to dropping the malice. A consistent murmur became louder as they inched up one stair at a time. Link looked up in reaction to many talking voices, then he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Zelda, I think the Zora Council is in there," He looked back down at his sword in annoyance, "Prepare for grouchy old gremlins, and some feisty younguns we don't know...Except Malaya."

Zelda was confused, "I thought the council was all elders." Link gave her a half terrified half amused look.

"Zelda if it was still all elders we'd both be dead by now," Link said between chuckles, " Sidon told me that Dorephan appointed more younger members so the council was less one sided, in other words, it was so Sidon could state an opinion without getting murdered in cold blood."

Zelda chuckled a bit as they inched up another stair. Step by step they made there way into the throne room, greeting Zelda with four familiar faces.

The face she noticed immediately was Muzu. She remembered that he'd been the one to educate Mipha, and according to Sidon, He seemed to be in charge of the council. She then noticed Seggin, who had taught Mipha how to use her trident. She then took notice of Jiahto and Trello. Two she remembered as soldiers 100 years ago. Three other Zoras were there as well. All young. One of them was a woman with light grey scales, and some darker gray stripes. Another was a man with orange scales, and a skinnier build compared to Sidon. Third was a woman who Zelda sort of recognized. Link had made finger guns at her previously. She had a tall skinny build and had bright red scales.

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by Muzu's exasperated growls. He gave Link the most contemptuous look.

"Do not tell me you spent roughly ten minutes trudging up the stairs because you were balancing a rock on your sword?" Muzu growled. Link gave him a scornful look. Zelda jumped in before anyone drew out their swords.

"Now, hold on! Its malice. From the lynel's face. Link, bring it closer." Zelda urged. Link reluctantly inched closer to the old zora. Muzu reeled back in disgust.

"What am I looking at?" he said.

"Malice." Link said cleverly. Everyone in the room seemed to move back. Link continued, "It was on the lynel's face like a tumor." Dorephan flinched.

"Is that contagious?" He said, looking back and fourth from the malice to Sidon. Zelda observed the sample carefully. She then let out a defeated sigh.

"It most likely is. We wished to inform you of it, and we will remove it from the domain as soon as-" Zelda was interrupted by a thundering roar. The throne room shook as the sound moved. The source of the roar was none other than Vah Ruta.

Everyone in the room looked in the great beast's direction. It still looked broken, but it seemed to be trying to start itself up again. Link looked at Zelda, she then took a deep breath.

"Another reason we came. We believe Vah Ruta is malfunctioning. Quick question, how many times has is roared lately?" she asked.

"Too many! It hurts my ears!" Sidon said suddenly, "At least twenty times last week." He gave quick annoyed glances at the divine beast.

"Me and Link wish for permission to investigate the beast." Zelda said with fake confidence.

"If it makes it shut up!" Sidon said, immediately followed by a stern look from Dorephan.

"Im gonna take that as a yes?" Zelda asked. The king gave her a quick nod. She nodded at Link. and they set their minds for travel.

"Actually wait," Dorephan said, "Sidon, to make up for the fact that I wouldn't let you beat up a lynel, you could join them if you'd like to." Sidon was doing his best to conceal his excitement.

"I- I mean sure. I guess." Sidon had already started to follow Zelda and Link after his passive aggressive response.

The newly formed trio went their way to the massive beast. The wheels on the sides were stiff in their rotations, and it's blue lights were dim and flickering. Whatever it was that was troubling the beast, it probably wasn't just power supply.


	5. Chapter 5: Acoustic Shock

Repetitive roars echoed from the unruly divine beast while Link led the way confidently. The ground quaked endlessly as the beast cried, and Zelda felt her hairs raise every time. It was silly, but they felt like cries for help. She watched the leaves shake as tree trunks vibrated, sending chills down her spine. The situation was hair raising, but also exciting, and a brilliant change of pace. Zelda knew she was in her element. She missed tampering with the divine beast. So much more to learn. Link continued to push forward, the cries of the divine beast growing louder. He looked as excited as the princess. Sidon however, seemed intimidated and uncomfortable. Zelda walked in his pace, and looked up to him, backing up to get a better view.

"I suppose this is out of your level of expertise?" She asked. He jumped a bit from Zelda's question. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the most thunderous roar from the great beast. Link stopped, alarmed, and Sidon covered his ears.

"It's...very loud." He said, slowly moving his hands from his ears. Zelda chuckled a bit.

"Mipha thought so too. She did get used to it eventually." Zelda trailed off slightly as she reminisced. "However," she pondered, "it has never been quite this loud before. It may be a distress signal."

Sidon looked thoroughly confused. Suddenly he bumped into Link, who had stopped, almost knocking them both over.

"S-sorry!" He said, catching Link from falling. Link looked up at the great beast that lay up top a mountain. He chuckled and looked to his two companions.

"We have some climbing to do." He said. Zelda smiled nervously, and Sidon glared at the mountain. Without hesitation, Link began scaling up the closest slope. His grip never weakened, and he pushed himself up with ease. Quickly, he was above the two hopeless nobles on the closest leveled surface. They both stared in disbelief as he smirked down at them.

"How In the name of Nayru are we supposed to all get up there?!" Sidon complained.

"Hmm, climb using your nails." Link said, poking his nail, which was scratched up.

Sidon gawked at him. "And mess them up!?! Absolutely not!" He said, defending his precious claws from Link's deadly tricks.

Link thought for a moment, "How about you jump?" Sidon looked at him weird, then looked at the distance. He muttered a bit, then quickly turned to Zelda.

"What about the princess?" He asked. Link gave him a dirty smile.She

"Throw her."

Zelda's mouth fell to the floor. She and Sidon exchanged a look. However, she was no climber or jumper, so there was no other option. She let out a defeated sigh, and gave Sidon a half-hearted thumbs up. She had accepted her new fate.

Sidon reluctantly heaved her up, and backed up to observe the distance. Then, giving Link one last dirty look, he steadied Zelda in an awkward, but tossable position. Zelda was fuming as she saw Link laughing at them. Suddenly, she was spinning, and then she went airborne.

Letting out a great scream, she watched what felt like all of Hyrule fly beneath her. She then flew just above Link, and then behind, smacking face first into a wall. The impact made a comical sound. Link lost it.

She began to steady herself, and then she saw Sidon come just at the ledges end, he rapidly scratched at the ground, then thrust himself up. Link was laughing uncontrollably. He pointed at Zelda, who was covered in dirt. She gave him the worst look. Sidon and her waited a century for Link to control himself.

"You know what the funniest part is?" Link said in between laughter. He suddenly chuckled aggressively. His voice raised in pitch. "We could have walked up right over there!" Link pointed at a walkable steep slope opposite of them, and let out the loudest wheeze as the miserable fools jerked their heads to the shortcut.

"LINK YOU… STUPID PUMPKIN!" Sidon screamed, pushing Link over with his foot. Link continued to laugh. Zelda fumed, and threw grass at Link, who kept laughing. He eventually heaved himself up, and took deep breaths.

"We'll get you back! JUST WAIT!" Sidon declared, pointing his finger at Link. He joined zelda in bombarding Link with grass. Link covered himself and laughed.

"Okay, Okay! No more tomfoolery, I lead up shorter slopes." Link said. Zelda gave him a warning glare, to which Link responded with a shit eating grin. As they trekked, Link continued to chuckle. The comical atmosphere was obliterated as the divine beast roared loudly once more. This time, Sidon wasn't the only one to cover ears.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT VAH RUTA IF IT YELLS AT US ONE MORE TIME!" Sidon said, clenching his fists at the beast. Link laughed at him, Zelda as well.

"Good luck! that's one giant rock machine you have to beat up!" Zelda said. She noticed how close they were. They had one ledge left to climb up, then they'd be at the divine beasts feet. They went through one more miserable hike, then the massive machine stood in front of the trio. Almost instantly, and with no obvious command, the beast began to lower itself, revealing an entrance. Excited, Zelda quickly jumped up to the entrance, her two companions following behind.

She couldn't wait for the beauty of the divine beast. The beautiful patterns on the walls and intricate patterns carved on the sides of entrances. However, what she was greeted with was sickening. The walls were infested with malice. How? she thought. Ganon is destroyed? Not only was the beast infested, but it appeared vandalized. Large scratch marks were on the floor, the ceiling, and the walls.

"This has Yiga written all over it! I bet they're butthurt that their master failed, so they tried to one up us with petty vandalism!" Link clenched his teeth. Zelda saw Sidon observing the large scratches at the sides of the entrance, and on the floor. She got chills from his tense expression,for it was nothing she had seen on his face until then.

Zelda followed his lead, and felt the scratches on the floor. It looked like something, or someone, big had tried to grip onto Vah Ruta. An idea light up in Zelda's mind.

"You Zoras have good smell, right?" She asked. Sidon nodded slowly, "Does this smell like anything Yiga like to you?" She asked again. He didn't respond immediately. He looked confused.

"I… maybe? It smells really weird here…" He paused, "What do we need to do? I don't like it here. I want to leave as soon as-"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!" Link suddenly hollered from inside. Zelda and Sidon quickly went to the source of Link's angry scream, the main control unit. Zelda gasped in horror as she saw the heart of the divine beast shattered into pieces.into pieces.

Zelda walked up slowly to it. It was still functioning, but barely. It was only producing enough power to move the beast slightly, and be reactivated. Zelda carefully placed the sheikah slate above the center of the unit.

"U n q u a l i f i e d a c t i v a t o r. P l e a s e

h a v e p i o l e t a c t i v a t e t h e b e a s t."

Zelda was shocked. "Unqualified? What do you mean by that??!?" She said, frustrated. The beast had never acted quite as picky in the past. Link eased her, and then took the slate, placing it exactly as the princess did.

"U n q u a l i f i e d a c t i v a t o r. P l e a s e

h a v e p i o l e t a c t i v a t e t h e b e a s t."

Link, who was already annoyed, slowly handed the slate back to Zelda, and ferociously kicked the side of the crumbled unit.

"EXCUSE ME MADAM RUTA, BUT I FREED YOU, SO I'D SAY I'M PRETTY QUALIFIED!" Link screamed, pointing at the control unit.

Zelda calmed herself, "It must be some technical error. It is kinda destroyed." She observed the inner parts of the unit, "Perhaps a small surgical fix will do the trick. Sidon, hold the slate for me." She passed the slate in his direction, and dived into the broken device. It had various wire-Like things going across different sections. Some were ripped apart, and a blue liquid substance poured out of the tips. This was something beyond Zelda's understanding, they would perhaps have to get Purah or Robbie for repairs.

Zelda let out a fast gasp when some of the wires that were intact began to glow. She hastily glaced to the activation pad, and saw Sidon curiously hovering the slate over it, just as Link and Zelda had. He jerked back when he realized it actually did something.

Zelda stared at him, Astonished. "You… activated it?" She asked, her thoughts racing. Sidon shoved the Sheikah Slate back into her hands.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't- I shouldn't have touched it! I probably wasn't supposed to activate it!" He stammered, fidgeting nervously.

"It… wouldn't let me and Link activate it, but It let you activate it.." Zelda pondered.

"I messed It up didn't I?" Sidon said miserably.

"Nah," Link said, "In a way you fixed it. It might shut up now." Zelda looked at Link, worried.

She leaned close to Link, and hushed her voice, "Why would It need him? I thought we destroyed Ganon?"

Sidon had obviously heard her, "It doesn't! I shouldn't have touched it!" Link raised a brow at him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Sidon Looked away, and didn't respond.

"I have a bad hypothesis," Zelda said, "I don't think we've won just yet." That one sentence alone sent a chill through the room. "I've been a bit silly," She continued, "This is very similar to what happened when searching for our first champions 100 years ago." She gave a long gaze into Sidon's eyes,

"It wants you to pilot it."

Sidon looked excited for a millisecond, then a look of dread traveled his face like a wave.

"I can't." He mumbled.

"What?" Link said, almost annoyed, "You love this kinda stuff. How could you say no?" Link looked at Sidon intensely, as if he was examining him.

"I can't have anyone worried about me." Sidon said unconfidently. Zelda was clueless on what to do. Link, however, seemed to see straight through Sidon.

"Is that you saying that because you believe it, or are you just saying it to avoid conflict with someone?" Link asked firmly. Sidon gave no response.

"You don't want to upset your father don't you?"

Everything fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Is that normal for you? For him to police what you can and can't do?" Link spat.

"It's no use arguing with him! It's like pushing an immovable object!" Sidon said, backing away from Link.

"No wonder you complain about boredom, he never lets you do anything!"

"I-It's not completely his fault. I think he has some separation anxiety-"

"Duh! That's no excuse though! And giving in to that shit will make him more dependent!"

Zelda could only watch awkwardly as the two had an argument that she didn't know the context behind. She let the two bicker for about 5 minutes before her sanity started to crumble.

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled. Sidon and Link both jumped back by her unexpected volume. She took a deep breath, "Look. How about we give you time to think Sidon?"

Sidon looked back, unsure. "What time?"

"Well," She said, "That's why we're gonna fix Vah ruta First."


End file.
